


Pent Up

by darkipurr



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkipurr/pseuds/darkipurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent joke sets off Mark's imagination early in the day and leaves him a frustrated mess by nightfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up

He couldn't stop thinking about it. All through work, while recording, while editing, even when he stopped to take his lunch. It was stuck in the back of his mind. He didn't understand it. It had been a simple, dirty joke.

_Mark, will you please wash your face for me?_

_Why?_

_So I have a clean place to sit later._

And that was all it took. The entire rest of the day his mind had been stuck on sex and it had come out repeatedly in his recordings as he 'word vomited' his way through them. It had been a joke, right? Was she planning something? And if so, did she mean that she was literally going to sit on my face? Those questions spawned a hundred different scenarios ranging from tame to explicit. By the time he was called for dinner, the only thing he could about eating was her pussy.

* * *

You wanted to ask what was wrong, but worried about what the story may entail. It could be something as simple as the games he had been playing had induced a silent rage. On the other hand, it could be something so much worse. Mark sometimes slipped into periods of distance where he needed to be alone with his thoughts, a trait you had come to understand and respect. You knew that if you waited it out, he would soon come to you to speak of it, if it was truly worth speaking of. The stares you were getting, however, were beginning to become unnerving. You moved around to his side of the table to collect the dirty dishes when he snatched you by the arm. Alarms rang off inside of your mind immediately. It wasn't until he rose to his feet and met your stare that you realized. He wasn't upset at all. He was ravenous.

"Mark," you barely whispered, the heat in his gaze settling into the pit of your stomach.

He seemed to hesitate for a second or two, giving a glance to the table, before he turned. With a sweep of his arm, it was cleared, plates and glasses crashing to the floor to be replaced by your body pinned against his. Next thing you knew, you were shoved face first across the surface and he was on his knees behind you. Pants and underwear swiftly yanked down, a wild gasp escaping as his tongue pressed in. You were quick to shift your legs further apart to give him access. His tongue left no patch of skin untouched. From back to front and back again, he laved over your pussy and your ass. His large hands squeezing and kneading the flesh of your cheeks, the backs of your thighs, thumbs spreading you open so that he could taste every part of you.

"Mark!" you cried out, nails scratching at the tabletop.

One hand left your body and a moment later you could hear the telltale sound of fabric being touched, if only briefly. He was hard. You didn't have to see it to know it, that sound telling you that he had to stop to touch himself. But then those fingers were back again, this time gliding over your wet folds to find your opening and plunge inside. Two fingers straight from the start and his tongue darting teasingly over your asshole. You were already so wet for him that every move of his hand caused slick, delicious sounds. Just as quickly as it had begun, though, it changed. One hand disappeared, his mouth moving to your pussy once more. Dear God, he was licking up your juices and swallowing them. You could hear the hitch in his breath every time he swallowed.

And then he started moaning. And whimpering. His typical low tone was a bit higher than usual as he pressed his face in till you could feel everything from his chin to his nose. And there was the sound of fabric being rubbed again. The distinct sound of friction on denim. Like everything else, it's short-lived. His movements got a little sloppy as he shifted around. There was the sound of his zipper coming undone. Seconds later you heard the relief in his moan even as it was muffled between your thighs. He was jerking off. He was on his knees orally worshiping you and jerking off. You dropped your cheek against the table and wailed his name, knowing precisely what he was doing, what he would look like in that position.

"Turn around," he finally spoke, his voice gruff and deep.

Not a second of hesitance in you. You whirled around and lifted yourself up onto the table, the briefest pause as he pulled your clothing from around your ankles, then he was back down again. Propped up on your elbows, you could see him perfectly. The curls of his hair across his forehead, his eyes closed and those long lashes casting shadows, the quick glimpse of his tongue as it flicked in and out of his mouth. His lips were glistening with saliva. His chin was stained white with your cum. The mere sight of him was enough to make your thighs quiver and to bring louder keening from you. But it didn't last for long because it just wasn't enough for him. On any other day, at any other time, he would've had no problem going down on you until your toes curled. Before you knew it he was on his feet, grabbing your thighs and pulling you in against him, rubbing his cock against your soaking wet lips. And the best thing was that he didn't just take it. He could, he absolutely could and you would've let him and you would've screamed for more, but he didn't. He looked up at you with sweat on his brow, his eyes darkened with lust, and he whispered.

"Please.." And before you even had a chance to answer, he was dipping his head down to kiss and lick at your tummy, at your waist, anywhere that he could reach. His hands trembled with need, hips twitching slightly. Oh God, he was aching for it and whispering still. "Please.. please God.. let me fuck you.."

You couldn't manage to speak thru your own lust so instead you snatched his collar and pulled his mouth to yours. Reaching down with the other hand to grab his cock, so heavy and hot in your palm, he whimpered into your mouth just from that touch alone. You guided him to the right spot and braced your feet on the edge of the table. You knew what was to come. The second you moved your hand, his hips snapped forward and he was in to the hilt. You caught a glimpse of his face as you threw your head back to cry out. His brows furrowed up, eyes closed, mouth open as he, too, yelled with pleasure.

That first snap of his hips set the tone it seemed, as his fingernails dug into your skin and he just took over. Utterly and completely took control of you, your body, your sex. Delightful wet sounds and the smack of skin against skin, the table creaking in protest, loud screams that you couldn't hold back. His mouth was everywhere, wet tongue leaving stripes over flesh, teeth scraping and biting down in the most tender of spots. Dear God, the sounds he was making. Was he purring? Was he growling? It was deep and beautiful and when he kissed you, you swore you could feel him still doing it. Before you realized it, his arm was looping under your back, the other around your hips and he pulled you in as close as he could manage. It was like he was a man starved and only you could sate him. Teeth at your throat as he stood, dragging you with him off of the table and fully supported by his strength alone. You hit some higher notes when he dropped you down on his cock this time. His nails bit into your skin. His voice was getting so much louder. The sweat between your bodies, pressed together as tight as you could possibly get.. and then he was cussing. Pushing his face into the curve of your shoulder and cussing because your entire body was clenching. You were so fucking close and your pussy was squeezing his cock. Fuck, he felt so much thicker.

"Aahh fuck.. cum.." he was begging again. "Cum for me.. Oh God, cum for me, please.." He was utterly pleading as he forced you to ride him this way, muscles flexing, body trembling. "Cum on my cock, please.. please, I need to.."

He couldn't finish his sentence because you were there, all wild screams and beautiful waves of ecstasy all caused by him and his incredible body and his gorgeous voice. He had you now, squeezing tighter, spurred on by your body responding to his, so powerfully aroused by seeing you.. his one and only.. lost to passion that way. That's what got him off. You. And he howled as his body quaked, cumming so hard you saw his eyes roll back before they fell closed.

He managed to set your butt on the edge of the table again before his knees gave out. The two of you were just clinging and panting for long moments before you felt a gentle kiss by your ear, and a whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
